


Fifty Shades of Rey

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Shibari, Spanking, Temperature Play, Whipping, kegel balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: “Do you…are you into some Fifty Shades of Grey shit?”Ben immediately rolls his eyes. “God, why does everyone think Fifty Shades is an accurate portrayal of BDSM?”Or, Rey finds out her boyfriend is into some kinky shit, and like the supportive girlfriend she is, decides to give it a try.





	1. Some Fifty Shades of Grey Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphiresunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/gifts).



> Guess who is BACK ON HER BULLSHIT.
> 
> This fully started out as a short response to a prompt jewishbensolo gave me on Tumblr, and it also coincided with our Fifty Shades of Grey laugh-along, and I had an idea, and somehow it morphed into a multichapter mess. This is NOT a 50 Shades AU because I don't like 50 Shades and it's not an accurate portrayal of BDSM. (But you have to admit the title is cute.)
> 
> I'm posting this fic as I go, which I never do but I have no idea how long this fic will be or what ground I'll cover. I'm open to suggestions of things you'd like to see, but I can't guarantee I'll cover everything!

Look, she doesn’t mean to find it. 

She isn’t trying to poke around his room looking for secrets. It’s just that Ben has this ridiculously minimalist apartment and Rey can’t find the fucking phone charger (who, she wants to know, doesn’t just leave the charger plugged in at all times?). She really is trying to respect his privacy and not look at anything in his drawers. 

But then she pulls out a leather whip. 

She stares at it for a long moment. A leather. Whip. Just. Hanging out in Ben’s bedroom. 

What does he do with it? It’s not...surely it’s not a sex thing? Surely this is some really bad Indiana Jones cosplay accessory? Surely Ben isn’t...he doesn’t...

They’ve only been together a few weeks. There are a lot of things about Ben she still doesn’t know. It is entirely possible that her boyfriend likes to...that he...

He chooses that moment to step out of the bathroom, looking ridiculously sexy fresh from his shower. Of course. And he sees her standing there, just. Holding the whip.

“Oh,” he says, cheeks turning red.

“I was looking for the phone charger,” she explains. “I didn’t...I wasn’t snooping...”

They stand there for a long moment in horrified silence.

“Do you…are you into some Fifty Shades of Grey shit?”

Ben immediately rolls his eyes. “God, why does everyone think Fifty Shades is an accurate portrayal of BDSM?”

“Oh my god, you are into it,” she gasps. “Ben…”

“It’s not…it’s not like Fifty Shades,” he says, cheeks still quite red. “EL James doesn’t know anything about actual BDSM. Real BDSM is…it’s not controlling or creepy.”

Rey chews her lip. “Why didn’t you tell me this is something you’re into?”

“I didn’t want to freak you out,” he admits. “I mentioned it to exes early in the relationship because I wanted to be transparent but some of them…spooked.”

“So...when were you planning on bringing this up?” 

He hesitates. “…later?”

“Ben,” she says, a little exasperated. “If this is something...important to you, I should know about it.” She hesitates. “Do you...do you even like having sex with me?”

“I  _ love _ having sex with you,” he reassures her quickly. “This isn’t...this isn’t  _ necessary _ for me to get off or anything. It’s just a...thing I do to blow off steam.” 

That’s somewhat reassuring--at least he hasn’t been pretending to enjoy sex while really hating it. “What do you like about it?”

Some of the earlier flush returns. “I like...being in control. I like being the one to set the rules.”

Rey, for some reason, blushes. “I see.” And then, to try and ease the tension, she jokes, “So how do you use this thing, anyway?” 

Ben takes the whip from her hands and flicks it once, creating a sharp snapping sound. Rey jumps, her thighs clamping together. Oh...fuck. That was...not the reaction she was expecting. She has a sudden image of Ben snapping the whip while she stands, spread-eagled, her wrists and ankles tied. 

_ What the fuck. _

“Do you...actually whip people with that?” she asks, horrified at how breathless she sounds. 

“If they ask nicely,” Ben says, coiling the whip with a practiced ease.

Oh fuck, why is she so  _ wet _ all of a sudden? 

He gives her a wry look. “Do you need time to think about this?” He sounds defeated, like he’s already resigned himself to the idea of her breaking things off with him. But that’s ridiculous, because she really likes Ben. And yeah, she isn’t sure yet how she feels about the whole BDSM thing, but she doesn’t think he’s going to make her try it. 

“No,” she says. “I mean, I’m sure I’ll think about it, but I’m not gonna run for the hills because you’re into some kinky stuff.” 

He relaxes a little. “Okay. But if you need to take a break…”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” she says. “Now get dressed so we can go, I’m starving.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, sinners.

Their relationship resumes as normal, if a little bit awkward at times. When she’s alone, Rey does some research. 

She learns...a lot.

She learns that BDSM is a giant umbrella that covers many things. Things that disgust Rey, and a few that intrigue her. The one constant she sees is that it is all consensual. No matter what happens, consent can be withdrawn at any time and it just...stops. These relationships usually involve a lot of negotiating, things the participants want and things that they don’t want. Some even draw up contracts. By the time the actual “play” commences, the participants know each other intimately and have established trust. 

Armed with her new knowledge, Rey accepts Ben’s invitation for cooking at his place. She waits until halfway through dinner before setting down her knife and fork, looking straight at her boyfriend, and saying, “I want to try BDSM.”

He chokes on his Sauvignon Blanc. “Excuse me?”

“I did some research,” she explains. “And I’m still not sure if it’s my thing, but you never know until you try, eh?”

Ben is staring at her. “You really don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” she says, shrugging. “But it just seems kind of unfair to you. I mean, it’s obviously something you like, and I don’t want you to stop doing something you like just because I might not be into it.”

“Rey, you really...it’s not the kind of thing you just casually try,” he says with a concerned look. “It can be...a lot.”

“I’d rather try it and see if it’s something we like than have you resent me down the road because you can’t do it anymore,” she says. 

“I’d never resent you.” He takes her hand. “I...appreciate that you thought of this, but you really don’t have to.”

“I  _ want _ to try it,” she insists. “Just a little bit. And if I like it, we can keep exploring it, and if I don’t, then we don’t do it anymore.” She squeezes his hand. “I trust you not to give me more than I can handle.”

He leans back in his seat. “You’re really dead-set on this, aren’t you?”

She gives him a cheeky smile. “I sure am.” And then, to be even cheekier, she adds, “Sir.”

He runs a hand through his hair. “You...cannot say that in the middle of dinner.”

“Why? Does it turn you on...sir?”

Abruptly, Ben gets to his feet, tugging Rey out of her chair. He throws her over his shoulder and carries her to the bedroom. “You’re getting a spanking.”

Rey’s breath hitches. “Promise?”

Ben sets her down just beside the bed. “Do you really want me to?” he asks seriously.

She nods. “Yes. I’ve been spanked before. I quite enjoy it.”

He closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. “Wow. Okay. Uh, we should establish safe words.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Ben, it’s spanking, not breathplay.” 

Ben closes his eyes again and Rey makes a mental note to explore that later. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I do,” she says in a low voice, running a finger down the seam of his pants. The effect is instantaneous; Ben grabs her, bending her over the bed and hiking her dress up around her waist. He shoves her underwear down around her knees, and before she can gasp, he delivers one swift  _ thwack _ to her ass. She cries out, delighted at the sensation. He smacks her again and she moans into the coverlet, her thighs rubbing together. 

“You were being naughty,” he tells her in a growl she’s never heard before. It makes her  _ incredibly _ wet. “Naughty girls get spanked.”

She cries out as he spanks her again. 

“What do you say?” he asks.

She tries to think, her mind sluggish around so much pleasure. “Uh…”

“What do you  _ say _ ?” he asks again, punctuating the question with a slap. 

“I’m sorry!” she yelps. 

“I’m sorry  _ what _ ?”

“I’m sorry, sir!” She twists her head to look up at him. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes dark as he looks down at her. Emboldened, she asks, “Are you going to let me come?”

“If you’re good,” he tells her. “Can you be good for me, Rey?”

Oh, she wants to. She really, really wants to be good for him. She’s never wanted to be  _ good _ for anyone like this before. “Yes,” she whispers. “Sir.”

He gives her one final spank. “Get on the bed.” 

She does, legs shaking as she clambers onto all fours. Ben pulls her underwear all the way off and then unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly, pulling his cock out of his pants. She twists back to look at him but he shakes his head. “No peeking.”

She dutifully turns back to face his closet, heart racing in anticipation. 

“Touch yourself,” he orders.

If he’s trying to get her wet, there’s no need--Rey is already slick with arousal. Nevertheless, she shifts her weight to her left hand, using her right to play with her clit. She hears Ben suck in a breath behind her, but as tempted as she is to throw a coy look over her shoulder, he  _ did _ tell her no peeking, and she  _ did _ tell him she’d be good. She settles for moaning as she touches herself, undulating her hips just so. Ben’s hands settle on her hips.

“You’re teasing,” he murmurs. 

“You like it.”

He kisses her bottom. “I do.” He gives it a light pat and then settles behind her, pushing two fingers inside her. She clenches around him, eager for him to fill her and fuck her. He pumps his fingers in and out of her, finally adding a third. When he’s satisfied with the way she stretches around him, he pulls out his fingers and climbs on the bed behind her, the head of his cock nudging against her folds. Slowly, he pushes inside her. 

Rey moans. Her ass cheeks are still stinging, and when his hips meet the burning bare flesh there, nerve endings she didn’t even know she had light on fire. Ben thrusts steadily inside her, and when she pushes back onto his cock, hands fisting in the sheets, one of his hands grips her shoulder, holding her in place as he fucks her. Slowly, the hand on her shoulder pushes her down to the bed; his other hand holds her hips, keeping her ass in the air. His hips keep slamming against her ass, that delicious burning sensation spreading up her spine and down between her breasts, snaking its way into her cunt. She whimpers and whines, trying so hard not to peek at him. 

“You’ve been so good, Rey,” he croons, and fuck, why does that one word make her so wet? “Do you want to come?”

“Yes,” she whines. “Sir.”

“Look at me.”

She does, twisting her head to look over her shoulder. He looks...god. He looks beautiful and terrible, like he could break her if he wanted to. He probably could. But he won’t, because she’s his good girl, and  _ oh fuck  _

She comes just like that, ass in the air and dress around her tits while she looks up at him. She’s still looking at him through heavy eyelids when he comes, pulling out to spill cum all over her tender, red cheeks. He blows out a breath, staring at her cum-covered ass for a long moment. The angle is starting to get uncomfortable, so she shifts; the spell broken, Ben reaches for the bedside table and grabs a handful of tissues, wiping the cum off her ass before he cleans himself up. She rolls onto her side, smiling up at him. “Wow.”

He looks oddly sheepish. “Yeah.”

Her smile fades. “Was that...okay?”

“What? Yeah.” He flops onto the bed beside her. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

She huffs out a small laugh. “As we have already established, I like spanking.”

“I know,” he says, flushing, “but I feel like I got...carried away.”

“It was really hot,” she assures him, slinging her leg over his hips. “I liked…” She turns pink. “I liked when you called me good.”

“Oh yeah?” His blush is gone, replaced with a satisfied smirk. “You like being my good girl?”

“Yeah, but don’t say it and get me all hot and bothered if you aren’t going to get me off again.” She starts to shift away, but Ben pins her hips to the bed, sliding down to the floor and dragging her to the edge of the mattress. 

“So calling you a good girl gets you hot and bothered?” he teases, rubbing her clit. 

“Yeah,” she says in a small voice, biting her lip when he dips a finger inside her. 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” he murmurs before licking her wet cunt. 

It’s definitely not the first time he’s eaten her out, nor is it the first time he’s eaten her out after putting his dick in her, but it  _ is _ the first time he’s eaten her out while periodically murmuring, “You’re so good, that’s my good girl”--and given that her last orgasm was only a few minutes ago, it doesn’t take her long to finish, hips bucking frantically as she shouts. 

When she comes down from her high, head lolling to the side to look at Ben, she smiles. “So when do we bring out the whip?”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flashes lights on and off* WELCOME TO HELL, WELCOME TO HELL
> 
> Okay but seriously, the response to this fic has been...incredible. I'm so flattered you guys are taking to this fic the way you are and I just wanna say thank you!!!
> 
> I am going to try to be good about tagging things in this fic. If you have BDSM-related squicks or triggers, please don't hesitate to let me know so I can try to mention them in the author's note. 
> 
> Things are actually going to pick up in this chapter, so, uh, be prepared. As if you weren't already.

Ben absolutely refuses to do anything else with Rey until they’ve talked about it. Not even vanilla sex, which is frustrating, because she’s been outrageously horny since the spanking incident and she can only rub one off so many times. 

When they finally work out a time to talk, Rey puts on her laciest underwear and trips merrily over to Ben’s apartment. 

He seems almost nervous when she gets there. He pours them glasses of water and then invites her to sit at his kitchen table. 

“Before we pursue this, it’s really important you understand what you’re getting yourself into,” he begins, and she can tell he’s been rehearsing this. “It isn’t just rough sex...it’s a whole other experience. It’s more than sex, it’s...deriving sexual pleasure from being hurt or humiliated.”

“Or doing the hurting and humiliating,” she says to lighten the tension.

Ben only inclines his head. “Or doing the hurting and humiliating,” he agrees. “This is more than just spanking or handcuffing you to the bed. And I’m fine with doing those things, I just don’t want you to think that’s all there is to it.”

She nods. “Okay. I understand.” She’s done her research, and while the idea of being human furniture or getting peed on doesn’t exactly appeal to her, she’s willing to at least give it a try. Her philosophy is that it’s like deep fried Oreos: they sound disgusting and she was so against them until she actually tried them, and now she craves them periodically. Maybe BDSM will be her deep fried Oreos. 

“You  _ don’t _ understand,” he says gently. “You need a teacher.” 

She leans forward. “ _ I know _ . So...teach me.” 

He takes a deep breath. “Okay. First--it’s important we establish safe words. You know how normally I ask if everything’s okay before I do anything?”

She nods. Ben is  _ great _ at asking for consent. 

“It isn’t like that with this kind of play. By consenting to play, you are consenting to what happens in play unless you explicitly state otherwise. Normally squicks and triggers are established before play begins, but since you have no experience, we’ll have to rely heavily on safe words.”

She nods. “Okay. Like red, green, yellow?”

It’s his turn to nod. “Yes. Red to stop, yellow to slow down or take it down a notch, and green to resume play.” He sounds so...matter-of-fact. It’s kind of a turn on. “We can use different safe words if you’d prefer, but these are pretty easy to remember, so I think we should stick with them for now.”

“Right, that’s...fine with me.” 

“Good. Next…” He runs a hand through his hair. “Some people find it easier to take on...personas when they engage in play. To better compartmentalize.”

She furrows her brow. “You want me to take on a persona?”

He licks his lips. “I think you need more...experience before you take on a persona.”

“Okay, so…” Then it clicks. “Are you saying you have a BDSM persona?”

“...yes.”

Rey perks up even more, somehow. “ _ Really _ ?”

He sighs. “Yes. I told you, it helps people compartmentalize.”

She absorbs this. “So what...what is your persona...like?”

Ben licks his lips again. “I don’t know if I can describe it with words.”

Rey’s thighs rub together. “Maybe you could...show me?”

He smiles. “You really want this, don’t you?”

She nods eagerly. “Yes, I really do.”

He considers her for a moment. “If you’re sure…”

“I  _ am _ .” She grips the edge of the table. “Ben, I  _ want _ to do this. I know the safe words, I’ll use them if I have to, just...let me  _ try _ it.” 

He blows out a breath. “Okay. Okay. Just…” He stands up. “Stay here. I need to get...ready.”

And oh, she’s excited now. She shivers in anticipation, watching as he disappears into his room and closes the door. She sits there for what feels like a long time--so long that she starts to get antsy. What is going  _ on _ in there? Is he actually going to go through with this? Maybe he’s having second thoughts. Maybe he doesn’t think she’s ready for this. Maybe he wants to break up with her. 

Her phone buzzes. She glances down--and is surprised to see a text from Ben.

_ Take off your clothes. _

She stares at the text for a long moment. Doesn’t the part where she takes off her clothes happen...in the bedroom? When he can see her?

But maybe this is part of the whole experience. 

She texts back.

_ But I wore lacy panties just for you :/ _

It’s a long moment before he responds.

_ Keep the panties. Take off everything else. This will be my only concession. _

And you know, maybe she ought to just take off the panties because they’re so damp. But she did ask, and he did concede, and she somehow gets the feeling that he will be displeased if she goes back on her request. So she takes off her clothes, leaving the scrap of lace around her hips. 

_ Okay. I’m ready _ .

He makes her wait so long that her nipples begin to pebble in the air conditioned apartment. Finally,  _ finally _ , she gets another text.

_ Mr. Ren will see you now. _

She grins at her phone and sets it down on the table. Taking a deep breath, she heads for the bedroom and knocks at the door. It opens, revealing a shirtless Ben. Or Mr. Ren. She bites back a smile as she enters, looking eagerly up at him. His face is neutral--unreadable. She wonders what he’s thinking. 

“Lie down on the bed,” he says.

She does. The comforter, pillows, and top sheet are missing, leaving only the mattress and fitted sheet. At each corner of the bed are black cuffs. She gets on the bed, lying down. 

“Good,” he says in a low voice, and it takes all of her willpower to stifle her moan. 

He slips the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, binding them firmly. Then, he pulls out a small, silky scrap of material and lays it over her eyes, tying it behind her head so that she can’t see anything. She bites her lip, her thighs instinctively moving to rub together--but with her ankles held down, she can’t achieve the friction she seeks. What is he going to do to her? 

“Comfortable?” he asks from somewhere to her left.

“Yes,” she breathes, eager for him to begin.

She feels him lean in, his lips close to her ear. “Not for long.”

She squirms at that, her restraints digging into her skin. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Good things come to those who wait, Rey.”

She waits, her ears pricked. She can hear him padding around the room, doing...something. A moment later, something runs up her leg. Before Rey can figure out what it is, it slaps her thigh. She yelps, limbs flailing against their restraints. 

“Quiet,” he tells her, and she stills, sealing her lips together. The riding crop (for she’s almost certain that’s what he’s using) glides up her ribs, tickling the skin there. She tries to hold still, but when the crop slaps her breast, she lets out a high, keening noise. The crop circles her nipple; she tenses, waiting for it to come down on her, but it doesn’t. Instead it trails down the valley of her breasts, circling her belly button. She writhes against the feather-light sensation, desperate for something harder. The crop comes down on her hip with a  _ thwack _ and then reaches under the lace there, pulling up the underwear. Her breath is coming embarrassingly hard, sweat already beginning to bead on her skin. The crop slips out, the elastic of the underwear snapping against her skin. 

“Please,” she whispers, though she’s not sure what she’s asking him to do. 

“I said,  _ quiet _ .” He punctuates this with another slap to her thigh. “You don’t want me to punish you, do you?”

She doesn’t know what to say, because isn’t the whole point of this thing to punish?  _ Hurt and humiliate _ \--those were the words he’d used. Is she supposed to play coy here?  _ Oh, no, sir, pleeaaase don’t punish me? _

“You’re my good girl,” he says, correctly interpreting her silence. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she says eagerly. “I’m good. I want to be good.”

“I know you do.” His hand caresses her knee. A moment later, the crop strikes it. 

She bites down on her lip, trying not to make a sound. 

“Good girl,” he croons. 

She’s  _ soaking _ . She can’t stop undulating her hips, desperately seeking friction against the drenched strip of lace between her legs. 

“You want it so badly,” he continues, and now the crop is trailing down between her legs and  her eyes roll into the back of her head. It trails up and down and she thinks she’s going to die like this. “Don’t you, good girl?”

She nods frantically, unsure if she’s allowed to speak yet.

“You do?” The crop pushes aside her panties, revealing her soaking wet cunt. “Ah, you do.” He lets the fabric fall back over her slit and then brings the crop down on the soaking wet lace.

Rey can’t help out--she cries out. Though “cries out” is a gentle and unmessy way of saying she makes a sound like a porn star who has bills to pay. 

Ben clucks his tongue. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. 

“You’ll have to stay quiet for me, or you won’t get to come,” he says, trailing the crop up and down her leg. “Do you understand?”

She nods quickly. 

“Good.” He draws the crop away and then brings it down against her center again. She swallows her own gasp, taking deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth.  _ How _ is this turning her on so much? Getting smacked in the crotch with a  _ riding crop _ is not something she would have thought of before, but now that he’s doing it, she can feel herself growing wetter by the second, tension coiling in her back. He smacks her again and her muffled whine is almost audible.  _ Almost _ . He told her she won’t get to come if she isn’t quiet, so by god, she will  _ be quiet _ . 

The smacks come at regular intervals.  _ One, two, three, smack. One, two, three, smack. _ Rey anticipates them, rolling her hips into each one. 

“You’re taking it so well,” he praises her. “So, so well. You’re being such a good girl.”

The crop comes down unexpectedly. And then again. And again. And again.

Rey writhes in her restraints, her own self-control hanging on by a thread. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ . He’s hitting her with a steady rhythm, one that makes her toes curl and her back arch. She’s going to come, she  _ wants _ to come, but is she allowed yet?

“Do you want to come, Rey?”

She nods quickly.

“You may speak.”

“Yes,” she says in a near sob. “Please, please let me come.”

The crop rains down on her. “Come for me, Rey.”

She needs no further encouragement. Her hips buck against the steady swat of the crop, the walls of her cunt clenching down on nothing. She opens her mouth to moan; instead, she screams, the agony of nothing inside her and the dizzying sensation of the crop driving her to an orgasm so strong that, were it not for the restraints, she thinks she’d launch herself off the bed. And it doesn’t just come and go, either; it rocks her entire body, making her wrists and ankles tug at the cuffs with such force she thinks she really might break free of them. But she doesn’t, and after a long, heart-stopping moment, the tremors stop and she melts into the bed.

She can feel Ben climbing on the mattress. He hovers over her, and if she had to guess, she’d say he’s standing on his knees, straddling her. “You did so well,” he murmurs, stroking her cheek. “And now I want you to do something for me.”

“Mm,” she says, still too blissed out to form real words. 

He shifts further up her body and dread starts to pool in her belly. She can feel his cock against her cheek and she turns her head to the other side. “Red! Red red red red.”

Ben scrambles back, turning down her blindfold. She blinks up into his face, his eyes wide with concern. “Rey?” he asks in a gentle, soothing voice so different from the one he’s been using. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry--”

“Don’t be sorry.” He touches her cheek. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

She closes her eyes, nodding. “I’m okay, I just don’t...not...that.”

It’s the feeling of being helpless and tied down while some man fucks her mouth that scares her. Even if that man is Ben. She just. She can’t. 

“Okay,” he says softly. “We won’t do that.” He hesitates. “Maybe we should end it there…”

“No!” she says fiercely. Granted, the mood isn’t what it was, but she’s determined to prove herself. “You haven’t even gotten off yet!”

His face grows concerned. “Rey, that’s  _ never _ a requirement, now or anytime. You feeling safe and comfortable is much more important than that.”

“I can handle more,” she mumbles. 

“I know you can,” he says soothingly. “But I don’t want to push it your first time.” He kisses her cheek. “Let’s pick this up another time.”

She looks at him imploringly. “I don’t...I don’t want you to stop because you think I can’t handle this.”

“I don’t think that,” he says, undoing the restraints around her wrists. He moves down to her feet and she sits up, rubbing the red marks on her skin. “I’d just rather leave you wanting more than having too much.”

And, well, she can see the sense in that. 

“Fine,” she says stubbornly. “But we  _ will _ do this again, won’t we?”

“After the way you came on the riding crop?” he says with a barely-contained grin. “You bet your ass.”

She flushes a little at that. “Okay.” She looks up at him. “So...now what?”

He scoops her up, eliciting a surprised squeak, and carries her to the living room. “Now we cuddle.”

She stares at him. “We  _ what _ ?”

“Cuddle,” he says seriously, sitting down on the couch. He adjusts them so that they’re spooning, his arm holding her tight against him. “It’s important after rough play so we can check in with each other.”

Rey thinks it’s...actually really sweet. Bizarre, but sweet. “Oh. Okay.” 

Except, it’s really hard to just cuddle when she’s wearing soaking wet underwear and Ben’s stiff cock is pressed right up against her ass. Rey, who’s still rather keyed up, pretends she’s just shifting to get more comfortable, but it has its desired effect: Ben groans. 

“Everything okay?” she asks innocently. 

“You little minx,” he breathes. 

Her giggle turns into a squeak when he tugs her underwear down and off. His fingers find her center, thumb circling her clit while he crooks two fingers inside her. Rey moans, grinding back against his cock. She wants him inside her, filling her and fucking her until she’s undone. Coming from the riding crop was incredible, but now she needs him in her. 

“Ben,” she moans. “Please...I need you…”

The hand at her cunt slips out, reaching for his cock. Rey lifts her leg, holding her knee as he lines up the head of his cock with her slit. Then he pushes inside her and Rey’s eyes roll back. 

He feels so  _ good _ . His cock slides in and out, filling the air with slick, filthy sounds. Her head falls back, mouth hanging open as her walls stretch around him. He nips at her neck, the arm around her chest holding her tight against him as he begins to fuck her in earnest. 

“You feel so good,” he murmurs. “So wet and ready after I made you come. Are you gonna come for me again?”

“Yes,” she gasps, squeezing her breast. “Oh, yes…”

He grips her thigh, holding her in place as he pounds into her. His mouth on her neck is  _ divine _ , kissing and sucking and licking until she’s babbling. When he bites down on her pulse point, his hand at her clit, she comes undone, babbling and sobbing through her orgasm. He follows right behind her, filling her fit to burst with hot cum. He kisses her through it, tenderly swallowing her whimpers. 

They lie in a spent, sweaty tangle for a long moment. 

“I came inside you,” he says suddenly.

“Mm-hmm,” she hums, much too content after her second orgasm and Ben’s dick still inside her.

“I should’ve asked.”

“It’s okay,” she says. She turns her head, nuzzling him. “I like the way your cum feels inside me.”

Ben goes still.

“Are you...hard again?”

“...maybe.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thots.
> 
> Seriously, I can't believe how many wonderful reviews I woke up to this morning. I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this!!
> 
> Hope this chapter...takes your breath away ;)

It’s been several days since the riding crop and Rey is desperate for more.

Not necessarily the riding crop itself (although, she definitely wouldn’t say no if Ben brought it out), but more play. More being tied down while Ben turns her on in ways she didn’t know she could be. She wants to come for him, she wants to  _ please _ him, she wants...she  _ wants _ . 

They’re walking back from the coffeehouse where Finn was performing when she says, “So when are we going to play again?”

Ben doesn’t answer right away, which. Doesn’t seem like a good thing. 

“Ben?” She squeezes his hand, craning to look at his face. 

He gives her a wan smile. “I think we need to have another talk before we play again.”

She feels her stomach start to sink. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” he says quickly, eyes widening. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just think we need to talk before we do anything else.”

She takes a deep breath. “Okay. About what?”

He hesitates. “What made you use the safe word?”

She frowns. “ _ That’s _ it?”

He licks his lips. “I just need to know what freaks you out so it doesn’t come up again. And since you...you’ve never…”

“I’ve never freaked out from giving you a blowjob before,” she says. “That’s what you’re trying to say.”

He nods, looking a little sheepish. “Well...yeah.”

“Those times were...different,” she says, trying to find the words to explain this to him. “I wasn’t...tied down. It’s…” She chews her lip. “It felt...suffocating. Just the idea of not being able to use my hands or being able to move at all…”

“But you liked being tied down?” There’s no suspicion in his tone, only curiosity.

“I could use my mouth,” she says. “I’m sorry, I know this sounds...stupid…”

“It’s not stupid,” he says firmly. “Everything you feel is valid.”

She flushes. “Okay. So...yeah.”

“What if you weren’t tied down? Would having something in your mouth still upset you?”

She thinks about it. “I guess not, because then I’d have my hands.” She pauses. “Does that...make sense?”

“Yes. You need your hands or your mouth free to feel safe.”

“Uh...yeah, I guess.” She hesitates. “But also I don’t want to give you a blowjob unless it’s on my own terms. Is that okay?”

He wraps his arm around her. “Of course it’s okay. I’m sorry I put you in that position.” 

“Ben, it’s  _ fine _ , I didn’t tell you, so how were you supposed to know?” She reaches up to kiss his jaw. “Just, let’s say no ball gags or shoving your dick in my mouth when I’m tied up, okay?”

“Okay.” 

They walk in companionable silence for a long moment.

“... _ so _ ?” she presses. “When?”

He stops in the middle of the (thankfully empty) sidewalk and pins her arm behind her back. It’s  _ ridiculously _ hot for some reason. 

“Does my good girl want to play?” he growls.

“Yes,” she says breathlessly. 

“Yes  _ what _ ?”

“Yes, Mr. Ren.” She’s never said it out loud before, but the effect is instantaneous--his eyes become hooded and he fairly  _ rumbles _ with satisfaction. She shifts closer, pressing her belly to his groin. “Maybe we can try breathplay, since you got so excited when I brought it up before.”

His eyes close again now like they did that first time. “Rey,” he says in a strained sort of voice.

She takes his hand, the one not pinning her arm behind her back, and brings it gently to her throat. Ben opens his eyes, staring at her for a long, still moment.

“Have you ever done this before?” he asks quietly.

“Once.” She bites her lip. “I trust you.”

He closes his eyes again, breathing deeply. “Okay.”

She shatters the reverent silence with a giggle. “Ben Solo, you’re about to cream your pants.”

He rolls his eyes and then picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder. “You’re gonna get it.”

“Promise?”

He swats at her rear, and the reminder of the last time he did that sends a thrill down her spine. 

When they finally make it into his apartment, he presses her against the wall, his hand held loosely around her throat. “Wait out here,” he orders. “And take off your clothes.” His hand clenches, hard enough to make her gasp, and then he disappears behind the bedroom door.

Rey scrambles to take off her clothes, toeing them into an unceremonious heap. She tries sitting on the couch, but she’s too jittery to stay still, so she paces up and down the living room. 

Finally, the door opens. Ben stands there, his street clothes replaced by loose black pants and a stern expression. She enters silently, but she can’t help gasping when he takes her by the throat and pushes her down onto the bed. She watches him with wide eyes and a slack jaw, her heart hammering against her chest. Ben kneels over her, pupils blown wide at the sight of her pinned down on the bed. 

The hand that isn’t at her throat skims down her body, settling between her legs. His lips curl into a smile when he feels her. “You’re already wet.” 

She only gets wetter when his fingers curl inside her, teasing that spot that he reaches so well. She lies perfectly still, starkly aware of the hand at her throat. Logically, she knows that Ben wouldn’t actually hurt her, and any “punishment” she’d get from him would only be more pleasure. Still, the act itself is enough to make her want to be so, so good for him, to do any and everything he asks of her. 

“You’re being so good,” he murmurs, lowering his head to take her nipple in his mouth. She bites back a moan as he licks and sucks, her fingers digging into the bed as he grazes her with his teeth. As hard as she’s trying to be still, his hand at her cunt and his mouth on her breast is making that almost impossible. She rolls her hips to meet his hand, eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head when his fingers slide deeper inside her. 

Ben’s hand tightens on her throat, sending a thrill up her spine. “You’re greedy,” he rumbles. 

“Please,” she whispers, gasping when he tightens his hold on her throat. “Please, Mr. Ren…”

She only has to look into his eyes to know that her boyfriend is hard. He lets go of her long enough to let her scoot back on the bed, making room for him to kneel between her legs, and then his hand is on her throat again and his cock is pushing inside her and she becomes dizzy with arousal. His eyes bore into hers as he thrusts—slowly at first, and then faster and harder when she rolls her hips encouragingly. 

“You like this,” he breathes. “You like when I squeeze that pretty little throat.” 

She smiles up at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Harder.”

“Oh, you want it  _ harder _ ?” he growls, hand tightening over her windpipe. Her eyes roll back and her cunt clenches hopefully. “You dirty little girl, you like being choked while you take my cock.” 

Oh, she does; she really, really does. Which is why she whines when he pulls out. “Why—“ she starts to protest, but he flips her over and enters her from behind, leaning over her as she takes his cock even deeper. She moans at that, and moans again when his hand finds her throat again. The angle of his cock inside her and the pressure of his hand squeezing her cuts her breath short. She gasps, one hand reaching up to work furiously at her clit. She can feel him slide against her hand, his hard length slick with her arousal. 

She’s so, so close when Ben sits back, pulling her with him. This new angle has him rocketing up into her, the arm around her waist and hand at her throat holding her in place as he fucks her relentlessly.

“Harder,” she croaks. 

She hears him suck in a breath, and then he’s squeezing her throat with his massive hand, squeezing so hard she can’t breathe. She comes undone at that, her walls clenching down on his cock. She opens her mouth to scream or gasp but nothing comes out, and for a wonderful, dizzying moment, everything goes black. 

It can only be a few seconds later when the black clears from her vision. She’s slumped back against Ben, both of them panting. His cock is still inside her, but it’s soft now. 

“You okay?” he asks, stroking her hair. 

She can only nod, her hand rubbing his arm to show him she’s okay. 

“I’m gonna carry you out to the couch, okay?”

She nods again. He slips out of her, their combined come trickling down her leg, and then he lifts her in his arms, carrying her easily out to the living room. He sits on the couch, keeping her in his arms; she nestles into his chest, contented exhaustion washing over her. 

“Do you want to watch TV?”

She nods again. He sets up Netflix and then hands her the remote. She chooses  _ Parks and Recreation _ , settling back against him and smiling at the opener. After a few minutes, she decides she’s ready to talk again. 

“That was good,” she whispers.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She kisses his jaw. “I promise I’m okay, just processing. But it was really good.”

“Okay.” He nuzzles her hair. “It was intense.”

“Yeah.” It was—she doesn’t often black out during sex. “But I liked it.”

He kisses her. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Rey really hopes he does.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm so sorry about the wait!! I'm working on like five projects right now and I went out of town this weekend and had virtually no access to my laptop so, apologies. Hope this chapter makes up for it!
> 
> Huge, HUGE thanks to sapphiresunset for reading over this chapter--I love you, bitch.

Unfortunately, Rey doesn’t get to see very much of Ben in the next couple of weeks. Work is sort of crazy for her, giving her shifts at all hours of the day and leaving her very little recreational time, and then he spends the weekend with his parents at a wedding, and all in all they’re both very frustrated by the lack of spending time together. Rey decides to compromise by sending Ben snapchats as she plays with herself. She’s never done anything like it before, and it sends an excited, anxious thrill up her spine. 

_ Wish you were here _ , she messages, biting her lip when she sees that he’s opened the snaps. 

He doesn’t respond for a long time. When he does, she’s nearly asleep. 

_ Did you come? _

_ Yes. Did you? _

_ After that display? Of course I did _ .

.

Finally, it so happens that her day off aligns with his. Ben invites her over, adding, “I have something special planned.”

“Special?”

She can hear the smile in his voice. “You’ll see.”

Rey can’t  _ wait _ to see.

On Saturday, she throws a few things in her backpack—spare underwear, her toothbrush, deodorant; all things she’ll need if she’s going to spend the night, which she’s been doing more and more lately—and heads over to Ben’s place. 

He’s waiting for her, and the way he kisses her when he lets her in tells her he’s going to get right down to it. 

“Take off your clothes,” he says, and somehow she knows that it’s Mr. Ren telling her. 

She does, eyes never leaving him as she pulls off her dress, bra, and underwear (all things, she made sure, would take little to no effort to remove). When she’s naked, Ben takes her hand and pulls her into the bedroom. The bed is stripped as usual, the cuffs from the first time already in place. Rey obediently lies down on the bed, watching Ben set the restraints around her wrists and ankles. Then he pulls out the blindfold and everything goes dark. 

For a long moment, there’s...nothing. Then she feels a familiar object traveling up her leg.

The riding crop.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Rey.”

Oh. Oh god. Oh she’s already wet. 

“What did I do?” she breathes.

“You came without me.” The riding crop comes down on her hip. “You touched yourself when I wasn’t there.”

“I’m sorry,” she says excitedly. 

He smacks her stomach. “You aren’t sorry yet. But you will be.” And with that, he brings the riding crop down on her center.

Rey writhes against her restraints. “Oh…”

“You’re a dirty girl, Rey,” he tells her, striking her arm. “You want to come, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” she says eagerly. 

“That’s too bad, because you’re not going to come.”

She yelps as he brings the riding crop down on her breast. “What?!”

“You’re. Not. Going. To. Come.” He punctuates each word with a slap. “You’ve been bad, Rey, and now I have to punish you.”

For the first time since they began this little adventure, “punish” starts to sound less like a promise and more like a threat. Rey squirms. “Please...please, Mr. Ren, I’ll be good…”

“I know you will be.” The crop comes down on her hip. “After I punish you.”

“ _ Please _ —“ 

The crop comes down on her center. She cries out in mingled pain and pleasure, eager for more—but Ben pulls back and pads away. Rey is left on the bed, feeling exposed and ridiculously horny. Surely,  _ surely _ this is some kind of joke. Ben  _ always _ makes sure she gets off when they have sex—and he usually makes sure it happens more than once, too. He wouldn’t  _ actually _ deny her an orgasm...would he?

The mattress dips, and then she feels Ben crawling between her legs. A moment later his mouth is on her cunt, licking and sucking her folds. One of his long fingers dips into her sex. Rey relaxes. Of course he wouldn’t deny her an orgasm. The riding crop  _ was _ her “punishment”—he wasn’t going to let her come from that. 

That’s what she thinks, anyway, until she’s right on the cusp of her climax, filling the room with her moans, the dam about to break. And then Ben pulls away from her.

“No!” she cries out. “Please...I’m so close…”

“I know you are,” he says smoothly, his weight shifting off the bed. “But you’re not coming, remember?”

She muffles a whimper. “Please…”

“No, Rey.”

She stares up at the ceiling. Or tries to, but all she can see is the black satin blindfold. She hears Ben’s footsteps fade away; he moves around the kitchen, glass clinking and water running, and then he comes back to her. 

“Drink.”

He holds a glass of water to her lips and she takes a reluctant sip. The water is cold, which only further dampens the fire in her. She shakes her head when he offers more. Beside her, she can hear the glass being set down on the bedside table. Then the mattress dips again, this time to her side, and she can feel him crouching over her. 

“Please,” she whispers. 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” 

She shakes her head, too afraid to break the spell. 

“I’m going to fuck you.” 

She sighs as he lowers his hips to hers. He’s bare now, grinding his cock against her. She writhes to feel him, panting every time he brushes her clit. He grinds against her until he’s good and hard, and then he pushes inside her. He feels so good inside her eager cunt, desperate to come. When he begins to thrust, she moans happily.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he tells her again, driving his hips into her at an unforgiving pace. “And I’m going to cum inside you. I’m going to cum so hard. But you’re not going to.”

She whines. “ _ Please _ , Mr. Ren, I want to come!” He doesn’t say anything, just keeps fucking her, so she implores, “Please let me come on your cock!”

His hips stutter for a split second. “Your begging is sweet, Rey, but you’ve brought this on yourself.” His hand wraps around her throat, squeezing lightly. “From now on, you come when I say and  _ only _ when I say. If you come without my permission, there will be consequences. Do you understand?”

Rey nods frantically. “Yes, sir.”

His lips brush hers. “That’s my good girl.” He leans back, holding her hips slightly aloft as he keeps fucking her. Her breath is coming in hot puffs, her skin too tight for her body, and then he’s spilling his seed in her. She whimpers, her cunt aching from how badly she wants to come. She thrusts lightly, chasing the friction from his softening cock, but he pulls out and leaves her empty and needy. 

She hears him pad to the bathroom while his cum trickles out of her. He takes his time cleaning up (or so she assumes) before he pads back. The glass of water is pushed against her lips again and she takes another reluctant sip. She can’t tell if this is some Dom thing, making sure his sub is hydrated while he torments her, or if he’s only doing it to prolong her orgasms. Probably a combination of both, equal parts sweet and annoying. 

After setting down the glass, Ben gets on the bed again. She’s determined to be angry at him, or at the very least, somewhat cold, but she feels warm all over when he lowers his mouth to her cunt. She’s a sopping mess down there, her slick mingled with his cum, but he doesn’t seem to mind; if anything, she swears she can feel him grinning against her. 

“You wear my cum so well,” he croons. “Looks so good on you...in you...and the  _ taste _ …”

She shudders, her hips rolling against her will. She can’t help it with he’s lapping her up like that, his tongue curling and licking up the mess in and out of her sex. If his mission was to clean her up, he’s failing miserably--she only gets wetter at his ministrations, the room full of the sound and smell of her cunt. She moans wantonly, unable to keep her desire in check. She’d planned to lie there, still and cold, until he untied her or finally let her come or  _ something _ . Instead, she tugs at her restraints, trying so hard to get the right angle, to get  _ any _ angle to relieve this tension. 

And just like that, he pulls away. 

“Goddammit!” she shouts. 

Ben clucks his tongue. “Now, now, Rey--that’s no way to behave. If you’re going to talk like that, I’m just going to have to draw out your punishment.”

She stills. He wouldn’t...really do that, would he? More than he already is? But it occurs to her that maybe...he would. Maybe he won’t let her come for days or weeks.  _ Ben wouldn’t do that _ , she tries to reassure herself.

But Mr. Ren might.

“I can be good,” she says quietly.

“Then be good for me, sweetheart.”

And that’s when she hears the vibrator.

Specifically, she hears the loudest, strongest vibrator she’s ever heard in her life. It makes her mouth hang open a little bit. 

“Be--Mr. Ren...what is that?”

“You’ll find out, sweetheart.”

She can feel it even before it touches her. The energy coming off of it is so strong--almost threatening. She keens as soon as it touches her, her nerves screaming with the overstimulation. She’s no stranger to vibrators, but this is a monster. An odd wailing noise is coming from the vibrator--or that’s what she thinks, until she realizes that she’s the one wailing. She nearly comes, is ready but terrified, but he pulls back before she can.

“Please,” she begs, and now there are tears coming down her face. “I’m sorry, I’ll never touch myself without you again, I’ll come when you tell me, please, just let me come and I’ll be so good…”

The vibrator stops. Rey lets out a sob of frustration.

Ben leans over and kisses her sweaty forehead. “I think you need some time to reflect. I’ll be back.”

“... _ what _ ?”

But he’s already padding away. 

“Where are you going?”

He doesn’t answer. She hears noises, but she doesn’t truly panic until she hears his keys. 

“Ben!”

No response.

“Ben, seriously, what’s going on? This isn’t funny!”

Ben doesn’t answer. She thinks of using the safe word, and then wonders if he’d even do anything. She’s not, technically, asking him to stop or even slow down. She’s very much asking for the opposite. 

“Ben!”

“I’ll be back,” he says, and then the front door closes and locks.

Rey wants to scream. She almost does. This is like that terrible movie she saw on Netflix,  _ Gerald’s Game _ , where the mom from  _ Spy Kids _ got handcuffed to the bed and her husband had a heart attack and she ended up having to saw through her own flesh to get free. But instead of having a heart attack and dying, Ben will get hit by a truck or something and no one will know she’s here, naked and dying from lack of orgasm. At least the mom had had her legs free, and her vision. Rey doesn’t even have that. At least the front door is locked--no man-eating dogs or creepy robbers for her. 

Maybe.

How long she lies there, she doesn’t know. It could be twenty minutes or it could be two hours. All she knows is that she keeps vacillating between terror and anger. What the  _ fuck _ is his problem? She thought this whole “punishing” thing was just another sexy little game. This isn’t a sexy little game, this is fucking...grounds for breaking up or something. 

Asshole.

She’s worrying about how long he’s going to be out (like, what if she has to pee?) when she hears the door open. She decides that she’s going to scream at him. Scream and kick his ass as soon as he undoes her restraints. 

That’s the plan, anyway. Until he comes back in the room and murmurs, “Poor Rey.”

That gives her pause. 

“My poor, sweet, good girl.”

...she is  _ not _ getting turned on right now, okay? She is  _ furious _ with him. This dampness between her legs has...nothing to do with him, okay? Just because he called her a good girl—

“You’ve been waiting for me so patiently.”

Well, it’s not like she had much choice, did she? “You left me here,” she accuses, and her voice sounds more hurt than she wants it to. 

“I know,” he says soothingly. “You needed time alone.” 

“I was afraid.” 

“I’m sorry.” He’s shuffling around at the foot of the bed, doing...something. The mattress dips with his weight. “Let me make it up to you.” 

Rey hears the vibrator a second before it touches her. Her entire body jolts, a surprised shout ripping from her lips. Her cunt clenches helplessly, slick gushing between her legs as the vibrator activates what feels like every nerve ending in her body.

“I can’t,” she whimpers.

“Can’t what, baby?” he asks, and she clenches again just from that.

She moans. “I can’t...not come again.” 

“Oh, you’re going to come,” he murmurs. “You’re going to come until you can’t anymore.” 

As if on cue, her orgasm slams into her, tearing a scream from her lips and bringing tears to her eyes. She comes for what feels like ages, her hips shuddering from the force of her climax. She realizes she’s crying when she comes down from her high, so relieved she can hardly believe it. 

“That’s my good girl,” Ben is murmuring. She realizes the vibrator has turned off and he’s kissing the lips of her sex. “You’ve been so, so good for me.”

She makes an unintelligible noise in response. She feels sated and happy. 

Ben’s tongue flicks inside her. Then he does it again. And again. And again. 

Rey squirms, pleasure building inside her once more. “Oh,” she whispers, rolling her hips. “I...I’m gonna…”

“It’s okay,” he says. “You can come. You can come, sweet girl.”

She does, crying out as a second orgasm sends her walls fluttering. Ben doesn’t give her time to recover before he’s shifting, and suddenly the head of his cock is nudging at her entrance. She’s so wet from the past hour or so that he slips in with no trouble. Her walls flutter around him, eager for something to finally squeeze, and they both groan at the sensation. 

“You feel so good,” he grunts, sliding in and out of her. “My good girl, taking my cock so well.”

She flips her hands in her restraints, wrapping her fingers around the cord and holding on as he fucks her into the mattress. He sits up, shifting the angle so that his cock fills her just right; in a few strokes, she comes undone, her cunt finally, finally clenching down on something. 

Everything after that is a blur, one orgasm bleeding into the next. He gets her off with his cock, his fingers, his tongue, the vibrator. Rey finds herself begging, though whether she’s begging for mercy or begging for more, she doesn’t quite know. 

It’s wonderful and horrible all at the same time. Some primal part of her rejoices in the number of times she climaxes, pleased that Ben can make her do it again and again and again. But as she comes again and again and again, her sex begins to grow sore, sensitive to the touch and almost raw with so much attention. Eventually, after she’s lost count of climaxes, she sobs, “I can’t, I can’t anymore, please…”

Ben’s lips brush her ear. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes...please.” 

He kisses her forehead. “Okay, sweetheart. I’ll stop.” 

If she wasn’t already limp with exhaustion, she’d relax. He unties her and then pulls the blindfold off her eyes. She blinks against the light, raising shaky arms to shield her eyes. Ben gathers her tenderly in his arms, holding her against his chest as he strokes her hair. 

“You did so well,” he murmurs. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Mmph,” she manages. She is dimly aware of the fact that she’s covered in sweat and come. “Feel gross.”

“Let’s take a shower.”

Rey doesn’t feel like getting up, but it turns out she doesn’t have to—Ben carries her into the bathroom and turns on the shower before sitting in the tile floor, drawing her between his legs. Ben washes her hair and then suds up the bath pouf, scrubbing every inch he can reach. They sit there for a long time, the hot water pouring over them as Ben presses soft kisses to her head. He’s so gentle with her after the things he does to her. She wonders if that’s normal for these kinds of relationships. 

Not that they actually  _ have _ a BDSM relationship or...whatever. It’s just experimenting for her. Indulging him. 

But.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like playing the submissive to his dominant. Letting go of everything and handing him the reins. Letting him take care of her. It’s  _ nice _ . Not because she’s weak or unfeminist or anything, it’s just...it’s nice to put everything aside and exist like this for an hour or two every now and then. 

“How are you feeling?” Ben asks a long time later.

“Good. Tired. Not sure if I can walk.” She nuzzles his neck. “I might need you to baby me a little bit.”

“How about I baby you a lot?”

“I mean. If you insist.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments--I rarely post fic as I write it and y'all have been the greatest source of encouragement!!

“You’ve”  _ smack _ “been”  _ smack _ “a”  _ smack _ “very”  _ smack _ “bad”  _ smack _ “girl.”  _ SMACK _ .

“I’m sorry,” she says breathlessly. She’s tied down on the bed again, but this time, her stomach is to the mattress, exposing her back so that he can hit her with the riding crop. Her back and ass are stinging, her sex already sopping. “I’m sorry, Mr. Ren, I’ll be good for you.”

“How will you?”

“I’ll be so quiet,” she says, practically begging. “I won’t make a  _ sound _ , and I’ll only come when you tell me to…” 

Ben knots a hand in her hair, tugging her head back. “That’s right you will,” he growls. 

He mounts her from behind, keeping his hand in her hair as his cock slips inside her. Rey bites back a whimper, determined to be quiet for her master. She wants to bury her face in the mattress, where it’s easier to stifle her moans, but she receives no such mercy; Ben keeps her face up and off the mattress, his teeth nipping at her neck so he’ll hear if she makes a sound. She digs her fingers into the bedding, every ounce of self-preservation she has working towards being quiet. 

And then Ben’s hand wraps around her throat and she knows she’s a goner. She’s half-terrified, half achingly close to orgasm. She remains still and silent, letting herself become a vessel, a  _ thing _ for Ben to fuck. Never in a million years would she have thought to find this hot, but here she is, tied up, being choked, letting her boyfriend use her, and loving every second of it. 

After, when they’re curled up on his bed, Ben rubbing the red marks on her wrists, she asks, “How did you get into this?”

“What, BDSM?” he asks in amusement.

She gestures vaguely. “BDSM, being a dom...all of it.”

He considers her question, still focused on the red marks on her wrist. “I found out about this lifestyle in college. I’d had trouble trusting people...partners. But then I started hanging out in this BDSM club and that changed. The first time I was with a sub, it...this person put all their trust in me, trusting that I would take care of them and not hurt them. It felt  _ good _ , to be in control. To know I could take care of this person and not...hurt them.”

Rey feels her heart melt. She knows that there was someone in Ben’s past, someone who did hurt him, and she knows that he doesn’t like talking about it, which is why doesn’t press for details. “That’s good.”

“It helped a lot,” he admits. “I was able to cope with my own shit, and I was able to have healthy, functioning relationships.”

Rey hums. “I’m glad. That you were able to find this. That it’s helping.” She chews her lip. “So is...is vanilla sex...hard for you?”

“Not anymore,” he says, stroking her arm. “Being a dom was a way for me to experience what it felt like to be in control for maybe the first time in my life. I felt like I had more control over every other aspect of my life--in school, in friendships, in relationships. Even when I wasn’t being a dom, the knowledge that I  _ am _ a dom made me able to cope.” He pauses. “Does that...make sense?”

“Yes.” She kisses him. “But you’ll tell me if you get...uncomfortable, right?”

He smiles. “Yes, I will.” 

She hesitates. “Does it bother you when I’m on top?”

“No,” he says honestly. “I like it. I like having sex with you.”

“Even when it’s vanilla?”

“I like having sex with you,” he says again. “No matter how we’re doing it.” 

She takes her time choosing the words for her next question. “Have you ever tried...being...a sub?”

“A couple times.” He shrugs. “I didn’t hate it, but I get much more out of being a dom.” He tilts his head. “Why do you ask?”

She shrugs. “Just wondering.” 

A slow smile creeps on his face. “Rey.”

“What? I’m just wondering,” she insists even as she blushes bright red. 

“Do you want to try being a dom?”

She tries to roll over but he grabs her, tickling her until she shrieks.

“Huh? You want to try dominating me, you dirty girl?” Her face is still red, but Ben won’t let her hide it. He smirks down at her, pinning her hands on either side of her head. “Is that it?”

“I just...want to try it,” she mumbles, face still aflame. “Just to see if I like it. Just...to see what it’s like.” 

Ben considers her for a long moment.

“We don’t have to,” she says, feeling wretched. Of course he won’t want to. He has a lot of baggage with this, and she imagines it must be very insulting to ask a dom to sub. “It’s stupid, this is why I didn’t want to talk about it—“

“Okay.”

“What?” She blinks up at him. 

He shrugs. “We can try it. I don’t want to make a habit of it, because I’m definitely a dom, but...you’ve never done it and you deserve to know what it’s like from the other side.”

Rey can hardly believe it. She hadn’t expected him to agree to it. She hadn’t even thought to ask him until he’d tickled it out of her. Now she almost doesn’t know what to do. “Oh. Um. Cool.” She sits up. “What...how do you want to…?”

“That’s up to you,” he says with a wry smile.

Rey doesn’t know what to do with her temporary power. “Um…what do you  _ not _ want me to do?”

He considers her question. “No butt stuff.”

“No butt stuff,” she echoes. “Okay. What...else?”

“That’s it. If anything freaks me out I’ll tell you.” He lies down on the bed. “So...strap me in.”

And okay,  _ now _ Rey’s starting to get excited. She’s still trying to be respectful of Ben’s preferred dynamic, but she has to admit, the thought of him being strapped to the bed while she has her wicked way with him gives her a little thrill. She carefully straps the restraints around his ankles and wrists, and then she puts the blindfold on him—mostly so he won’t see how uncertain she is. “So,” she says, hands folded in her lap. “What...do I do?”

Ben laughs. “You’re not off to a great start.”

“Shut up,” she says, flushing. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Don’t call me  _ ma’am _ ,” she whines in distress. “I’m not...that’s so unsexy.”

“Madam?”

“No.”

“M’lady?” 

“Fuck you.”

“Miss?”

“That doesn’t sound very dom-like.”

“Mistress?”

She flushes again. “I like that.”

“Very well...Mistress.”

“Okay, but what...what’s like, your  _ goal _ as a dom?”

Ben’s face turns thoughtful. Or at least, she thinks it does—it’s hard to tell with the blindfold. “Different doms have different goals, and a lot of that depends on the other person. Some doms see play as finding the pleasure in pain, and some see it as a way of maximizing pleasure, which sometimes means an added component of pain.”

“Okay,” she says slowly, her brain racing to catch up. 

“Look at it this way: I don’t smack you with a riding crop or choke you for the hell of it. I do it to create a very specific experience. What’s the experience you’re trying to create?”

That makes more sense. But what  _ is _ the experience she’s trying to create? She just wants to see what it’s like to be a dom. Ben is tied up, which he’s handling with grace, but she knows he’d prefer it the other way and is only doing this for her. So how to make him enjoy this too?

She shifts down to his hips, settling on her stomach. Then she wraps a hand around his cock.

The reaction is instantaneous; Ben jerks so violently that he nearly throws her off the bed. She kisses his thigh, her hand stroking gently. “It’s just me,” she says softly. “You’re okay.”

His cock is stiffening, which she takes to be a good sign, and he hasn’t asked her to stop, which she takes to be a better sign. Still, she goes slowly and gently, peppering his hips and stomach with kisses as she works him. When he’s mostly hard, she takes him in her mouth, and he groans so loudly that she feels it in her belly. 

“I love this cock,” she tells him. He’s always telling her how much he loves her cunt, and as much as she loves his cock, she doesn’t think she tells him enough. That’s a good start, right? “I’ve never wanted anyone’s cock so much. You still taste like me, did you know that?”

Ben is fairly panting now, his wrists straining against their bonds. Really, they’re kind of useless on such a big man, and he could probably break free with little effort, but Rey likes the idea of a slip of a thing like her having this monster of a man tied down for her pleasure. He’s fully erect now, his cock massive in her mouth. She takes as much of him as she can without gagging, and when he’s moaning so loudly the room is practically vibrating, she releases him with a  _ pop _ . Ben whines at once.

“Uh-uh,” she teases. “Patience.” She pauses to admire his cock, slick with her spit and straining, before she crawls up to his head. Slowly, she swings one knee over him, straddling his face. 

Ben absolutely smirks.  “Oh, is this what we’re doing?”

She tugs his hair. “If you’re not quiet, I won’t let you come.”

Ben considers this. “I guess you’ll have to occupy my mouth, then.”

Realistically, a dom wouldn’t let their sub talk that way—not without some punishment, anyway—but Rey has no idea what she’s doing, so Ben’s quip is more amusing than anything. She lowers herself until her cunt is right on top of his mouth. He licks up into her, sending a shudder up her spine. He does it again, and again, and again, licking and kissing until she rocks her hips and moans. As he grows bolder and she grows wetter, she lowers herself further, gripping the headboard as she grinds into his mouth. 

“Rey,” he says at last, tilting his head away from her. She thinks he’s going to ask for them to stop, but he surprises her by saying, “You can go harder if you want. Eating you out doesn’t freak me out.”

And, well, how can she resist such an offer? She rests more of her weight on him, practically smothering him with her cunt. And Ben...Ben  _ laps it up _ , making the obscenest noises as she fucks his tongue, his lips sucking hers. When his teeth scrape her clit she shudders, fingers yanking his hair in pleased surprise. 

“Like that,” she begs, too close to care about maintaining the dynamic. He does it again, and it feels so good that she comes with a shout, cunt spasming around his tongue. 

He’s still eating her out when she comes down from her high, and she lets him continue for a moment before lifting herself from his face—which, she’s delighted to see, is shiny with slick. She leans down to kiss him, humming when she tastes herself. His whole mouth tastes like her, and she even licks off come that dribbled onto his chin and neck. She kisses and nips her way down his body, finishing at his cock; she takes him in her mouth and bobs once, twice, and then pulls herself up, straddling his hips. She sinks onto him with a sigh, filling the air with the slick sounds of their joining. Rey rocks her hips, building to another orgasm--or trying to. As good as he feels inside her, the whole thing feels...off. She can’t see his eyes, for one thing, which is half the fun of riding him. And he can’t put his massive hands on her, which is half the fun of having sex with him. She can tell, too, that as much as he might like having his dick inside her, he would like it better if he was the one putting it in her and not lying there while she uses him to get off. He doesn’t complain, though, and Rey thinks she kind of loves him, which is something she’ll have to unpack later.

She stills her hips, sliding off of him and reaching down to undo the restraints at his ankles. Ben doesn’t say anything, but when she pulls off the blindfold, his eyes are curious. 

“I don’t want to be a dom anymore,” she informs him. 

Ben blinks. “You don’t?”

She shakes her head. “No. I…” She wills herself not to blush. “I like when it’s you.”

Ben’s eyes darken. “You like when it’s me what?” When she doesn’t answer right away, he says, “Answer the question, Rey.”

Fuck, yeah, she prefers him as a dom. “I like when you’re dominating me,” she murmurs. 

“Louder, sweetheart.”

“I like when you dominate me,” she says obediently. 

She doesn’t quite know how he gets out of the restraints—all she knows is that he pounces on her, pinning her wrists beside her head. 

“You like this?” he growls.

She nods quickly, her hips rolling in search of his. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes  _ sir _ .”

He enters her roughly, fucking her at an unforgiving pace. “That’s right, you like it. You like taking my cock. You like coming when I tell you to.”

She whimpers, feeling fuller and closer than she was when she was riding him. She wraps her legs around his hips, bringing him in deeper. “Yes, sir.”

He bends down, biting her neck. Not nipping, not scraping his teeth—biting. She hopes it leaves a mark. “You want to come, Rey?”

She nods eagerly. “Yes, Mr. Ren. Please.”

“Well, since you’ve been such a good girl…”

That’s all it takes for Rey to come, whimpering again as he fucks her through another climax. When he finishes, he pulls out, spilling his seed all over her stomach. At first, Rey is half disappointed—she likes the way it feels when he comes inside her. But then Ben reaches down to smear his cum on her breasts, covering her in his seed. He sits back, staring at her torso, and she feels as if he’s claimed her as his. As if she belongs to him. It pleases some deeply primal part of her. 

Ben leans over her again, resting on his forearms as he kisses the spot he’d bitten. “You,” he murmurs, “are mine.”

Rey shivers. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to oscillateswildly for the prompt!!
> 
> This fic is about to enter a brief hiatus--I really need to focus on my charity anthology fic. Hopefully we'll be up and running soon again! In the meantime, please do feel free to send over prompts and suggestions for future chapters--give me something to look forward to when I come back!

“Rey, can I get your opinion on this dress?”

Rey, who’s wearing nothing but a bra and underwear and staring at herself in the mirror, jerks herself out of her haze and scrambles to grab clothes. “Uh, just a minute--” she tries to say, but since the dressing room “door” is just a curtain, Rose barrels in without warning. 

“Do you think it’s too--holy  _ shit _ .” 

“It’s nothing,” Rey says quickly, but it’s too late--Rose has already seen the bruises and bite marks.

“Rey! Holy shit!” And then, to Rey’s horror, Rose calls, “Paige, get in here!”

“Please don’t,” Rey says weakly, but Paige comes in too, eyes widening as she sees the bruises Rey’s trying to hide under her sweater. 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Paige gasps. “Rey, are you okay?!”

“I’m fine,” she says, mortified. “It’s okay, really, it’s not what you think--”

Rose’s eyes narrow. “Is Ben hurting you?”

Rey bites her lip. “That’s sort of a...complicated question.”

“No it’s not! Is that fucker hurting you?!”

Rey hesitates, wondering how best to answer the question. “Yes...but I ask him to.”

Their mouths fall open.

Rey wants to die. “I promise, it’s all consensual.” 

“ _ Consensual _ ?” Paige looks horrified. “You  _ ask _ him to beat you up?”

“He doesn’t  _ beat me up _ , he…” She flails for words. “We have...rough sex.”

“ _ Rough _ sex?! Rey, you’re covered in  _ bruises _ \--”

“Can you keep your voice  _ down _ ?” Rey hisses. “Before someone calls the police?”

“What kind of sex are you having?” Rose hisses back. “Like are you into some  _ Fifty Shades of Grey _ shit or…?”

_ “Fifty Shades of Grey _ is not an accurate portrayal of BDSM,” Rey says, irritated, and Rose and Paige’s eyes widen again.

“You’re into BDSM?”

She shrugs helplessly. “Uh...yeah?”

“We need alcohol,” Paige decides. “Now.”

They go to a restaurant not far away, Rose and Paige staring at Rey as they sip their cocktails. 

“So…”

“So.”

Rey clears her throat. “Look, I know what you’re thinking, and...it’s not what people think it is. And it’s definitely not what E.L. James thinks it is. Everything is one hundred percent safe and consensual. And if I’m ever uncomfortable or want it to stop, I just have to say so and then it’s over, no questions asked.”

“But you  _ like _ it?” Rose presses. “I mean, no judgment, I just...I’ve never known anyone into this...stuff.”

“I do like it,” Rey acknowledges. “It’s not...it’s not just about getting...whipped or whatever. It’s about…” What was it Ben had said? “It’s about maximizing pleasure, which sometimes means an added component of pain.”

“I don’t...get it,” Paige says.

Rey sighs. “Okay, you know how like...sometimes you and your partner might, like, bite each other a little, or scratch, or just have, like, rougher sex than usual?”

“I mean...sure,” Rose says reluctantly.

“You know how it feels good? If you’re in the right mood?” Rey shrugs. “That’s sort of what it’s like, but...at a higher frequency.”

Neither Tico sister looks as if they particularly believe her, but they don’t question her anymore, which Rey takes as a good sign--hopefully, with time, they’ll warm up to it. 

She brings it up with Ben later that night while he makes risotto. 

“It’s always weird when other people find out,” he says sympathetically. “I’m sorry it wasn’t on your terms.” 

She shrugs. “It is what it is. I know it freaked them out but they’ll get over it--just like the way I got over it when I found out they don’t flush every time they pee.”

“They don’t...you know what, I don’t want to know.” He wraps an arm around her shoulders, kissing her head. After a moment, he says, “They might have a point, though.” 

She leans back to look at him. “What?”

He shrugs. “Most of what we’ve been doing has been rooted in pain. Maybe it’s time we try something different.”

She raises her eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

She doesn’t get to find out until after dinner--which is delicious, by the way, because in addition to being a sex god, Ben is somehow a master chef. They go through their usual routine of Rey stripping in the living room and waiting for him to invite her in; when he does, he ties her to the bed and puts the now-familiar blindfold over her eyes. 

“I’ll be back,” he says, kissing her head.

She waits patiently, trying not to listen too hard as he moves around in the kitchen. When he comes back, she finds herself shivering in anticipation. 

“Nervous, sweetheart?”

She shakes her head. “No, sir.”

“You sure? You’re shivering.”

She bites her lip. “I’m excited.” 

He hums in satisfaction. “That’s my good girl.”

Rey shivers again, eager for whatever he’s about to do to her. Her shiver turns violent when something very, very cold touches her tummy.

“Jesus Christ!” 

“Relax,” he tells her, running the cold thing around her breasts. It’s ice, she realizes, and it leaves a cold, wet trail on her skin. She writhes at the sensation, gasping as her nipples harden. 

“What are you doing?”

“Touching you, sweetheart.” The ice circles her nipples, and for some reason, it makes her hot between her legs. The ice begins to melt, cold droplets of water running down her skin. She moans, twisting in her restraints.

“You like the way that feels, Rey?”

She nods. “Yes.”

He runs the ice along her whole body; up and down her arms and legs, tracing her lips, circling her breasts. Whenever the ice melts, he just takes a new piece and keeps touching her until her skin melts that one, too.

The ice melts easily because no matter how cold it is on her skin, Rey is positively feverish with want. Droplets roll down her prickled flesh, and the air that hits her cold, wet skin only enhances the sensation. Sometimes Ben blows on it just to make her squirm. 

And then the ice drifts down below her navel, over her thatch of hair, and touches the hood of her sex. 

Rey jerks so hard she knows she’s going to bruise against the restraints. Ben shushes her gently, already using the rapidly melting ice to circle her clit. She can’t help but buck against the odd sensation, which doesn’t hurt her so much as sets her on fire. “Mm...B--Mr. Ren…” The ice slips lower and she moans. “Are you...are you going to fuck me with an ice cube?”

“Do you want me to?”

Before she can think about that, she hears him laughing.

“Asshole.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” He kisses her. “But it is about to get very cold down there.” And he slides one icy-cold finger inside her. 

Rey makes a high pitched noise, her entire body shuddering at the intrusion. “Oh my…oh my god…”

It feels...oddly good. Strange, for sure, but good. A little numbing, even. He pumps the digit in and out, and when she gives a little sigh, he adds a second finger. 

“It feels weird,” she admits after a moment. “But good.” 

Ben hums, withdrawing his fingers. He slides another finger inside her, but this one hasn’t been touching the ice and the difference is not only noticeable, it’s  _ remarkable _ . His other hand feels so much hotter, and her cunt responds eagerly. He fucks her with that hand until she’s close, and then he pulls out and slips his cold fingers back inside her.

He does this for a while, alternating hands. She likes it best when his warm hand is inside her, the other dragging ice along her torso and touching her breasts. 

When she’s moaning so loudly she’s sure the neighbors are going to call and complain, Ben pulls out his fingers and then slips his cock inside her. The utter size and heat of his cock makes her gasp and arch her back. He fucks her slowly, licking the ice water off her body; when it’s all but gone, he takes another ice cube and lets it melt on her skin. By the time Rey comes, she can’t tell how much of the water on her body is sweat and how much is melted ice, and frankly, she doesn’t really care as long as Ben keeps licking it off of her like that. 

“That was nice,” she hums when he undoes her restraints. She lets out a small squeak when Ben rolls her onto her stomach and then begins to do the restraints again. “What are you doing…?”

“Oh, we’re not done, sweetheart.” He gives her bottom a smack. “Now it’s time for the other side.” 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I know it's been a while! 
> 
> I'm doing something a little different with this chapter because I'm trying to ~spice things up~. I hope you don't hate it.
> 
> I have another chapter planned after this one, but I do have to tell ya that I'm losing steam on this fic, mostly because it was never meant to have a plot and now I'm eight chapters in and there still isn't really a plot, hence no way of wrapping up this fic? Which isn't...necessarily a bad thing. So I'm probably going to manage it the same way I manage "you and i" where I'll fill prompts in this universe if and when I'm filling prompts and add them here accordingly. I hope that made sense. 
> 
> Also, I changed my Tumblr url to kylorenaissance! 
> 
> Enjoy! (I hope)

Ben clears his throat. “So, I don’t know if you know this, but our six month anniversary is...next week.”

Rey glances up at him. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” He pushes the food around on his plate. “I thought...if you wanted to, we could do something...special.”

Rey perks up. “Special?”

“Yeah.” He takes a deep breath. “There’s a...club. For people like us.”

Rey thrills at the idea of being an  _ us _ . “Oh?”

“They have exhibitions. Of different BDSM acts. And it’s a way of getting to know others in the community, if that’s your thing. There’s food, an open bar…”

“Yes.” 

He blinks at her. “Yes?”

“Yes.” She grins. “Free food and booze while we watch people get kinky? Of course I want to do that.”

“God, I love you.”

.

On Saturday, Rey dresses in brand-new lingerie and a slinky black dress she’d bought with Ben. He picks her up from her place, but not before stepping inside. 

“I have something special for you,” he says, reaching into his pocket. He pulls out two silver balls connected by a string. 

Rey bursts into nervous giggles. “Are those kegel balls?”

“Clever girl.” He dangles them in front of her. “I want you to wear them tonight.” 

She flushes. “I’ve never worn them before.” 

“It’s not hard.”

“How would you know?” she demands. “You don’t have a vagina.”

“I’ve  _ heard _ it’s not hard,” he amends. “If it is, you can always take them out.” 

She considers. “Okay. Sure.” 

Ben gives her a grin. “Bend over, sweetheart.” 

Rey does, sucking in a breath as Ben gently pushes up her dress. She’d been hoping to surprise him with the lacy confection underneath, but as usual, it seems she’s playing Mr. Ren’s game now. 

“This for me?”

“Of course,” she murmurs. 

He pushes the strip of fabric between her legs to the side and eases one ball between her lips. Rey’s walls adjust around the round, solid shape. It feels...odd. Not necessarily a bad sort of odd, but odd all the same. 

“Okay?”

“I think so,” she says, gripping the back of the couch. 

He eases in the second one, pushing the first deeper inside her, and  _ that _ ...that feels good. Still odd, but good. 

“Straighten up,” Ben tells her.

She does. Her walls clench around the balls, holding them in place, and as she moves, she can feel the reverberations of the balls rolling against each other. “Oh.”

Ben’s watching her face with a grin. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She reaches up to kiss him, the balls clinking deliciously inside her. 

.

Ben takes her to a house that can only be described as a “manor” out in the country. A valet takes the car, and Ben leads Rey inside on his arm. 

There have to be a hundred or so people milling about the place. All of them look like Ben and Rey--suits and slinky black dresses. Rey stays close to Ben, smiling whenever she makes eye contact with someone else. They all seem friendly, drinking flutes of champagne and munching on finger food while strings waft from somewhere. 

A statuesque blonde woman sails towards them. She absolutely does not need the heels she’s wearing, but they make her look like a goddess. 

“Hello, darling,” she says, kissing Ben’s cheek. “This must be Rey.”

Rey feels more than a little pleased that Ben’s friend knows her. “This is.”

The woman leans down to kiss Rey’s cheek. “It’s wonderful to meet you, finally. I’m Phasma.”

“Phas is the one who got me into BDSM,” Ben tells her. 

“Thank you,” Rey says to her.

Phasma grins at Ben. “I like her. What kinds of things do you like, Rey?” 

She glances at Ben, suddenly shy. “Um…”

“She’s new to this,” Ben says, wrapping an arm around her. “We’re still trying things out.” 

“Well, have fun,” Phasma says. “And if you need me...you know where to find me.” And with that, she sashays over to where a smoky-eyed brunette in a black sequined dress waits for her. Phasma kisses the woman and then leads her away, hand on her ass. 

“So, that’s Phasma,” Ben says unnecessarily. 

“I like her.”

“I had a feeling you might--why else do you think I put off your meeting so long?”

She reaches up to kiss him. “So, where to first, sir?”

He takes her hand, squeezing. “You’ll see.”

The first room he takes her to has a raised platform, upon which are several naked men. They’re all arranged in different positions, and a woman in black leather waltzes around the stage, using each of them as furniture. Rey is oddly unembarrassed by the naked men, only mildly curious. They watch the display for a few minutes, Ben stroking Rey’s back, and then he leads her to the next room. The balls inside her touch with each step, each movement of her hips sending them clacking together. 

The second room has a mostly naked woman on all fours wearing a dog collar and leash. A fully clothed man is leading her around, calling her his good girl. The woman crawls along after him, panting like a dog and whining for attention. It’s just a little too weird for Rey. Ben senses her discomfort and leads her on to the third room.

The third time, they say, is the charm.

The third room is bigger than the others--a dining room under normal circumstances, she would imagine. Right now, it’s being used as a partial aerial display.

Ropes hang from hooks in the ceiling, looping around the wrists and waist of a naked woman. Her legs have been tied so that she’s bent at the knee, suspended in the air. More ropes squeeze around her breasts. 

“What is this?” Rey whispers, watching in fascination as a man walks around her, hitting her with a riding crop. 

“Shibari,” Ben whispers, fingers ghosting up and down her spine. “Japanese bondage. It’s a popular form of BDSM.” 

Rey watches as the man unties the woman, retying her in new positions. It’s...titillating. She’s starkly aware of the balls inside her, feels her cunt clench around them in desire. It’s so different from the simple wrist and ankle restraints Ben uses so often on her. Not that she’s bored with those, per se, but she really, really wants to try the ropes. 

“Like what you see?” Ben asks her. 

She nods eagerly. “Yes.” 

He hums, looking like the cat who caught the canary.

After a while, they move on to a fourth room. There’s no platform in this room; instead, people are clustered  around a wall, where a woman is chained and writhing as a man whips her. This, too, excites Rey. She stands close to Ben, shuddering in pleasure every time the whip strikes the woman’s back. She wishes, not for the first time, that Ben would use his whip on her. 

“You dirty girl,” Ben whispers in her ear. “You’re thinking about the whip I have at home, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she says obediently. 

His hand tightens on her arm. “Yes what?”

And oh fuck, she could come from that alone. “Yes, sir.”

He kisses her temple. “Good girl.”

She thinks of asking him to take her home so that they can play with his whip. She hasn’t forgotten about it--she’s thought about it constantly since finding out, and as they’ve explored a BDSM relationship, she’s been hoping he’ll deem her “ready” for it. Is she ready now? Now that he’s brought her to this party and shown her what other people get up to?

“There’s one more room I want you to see,” he whispers to her. 

Rey dutifully follows him to a fifth and final room. The sounds hit them before they’ve even set foot inside: gasps and moans and the slap of skin on skin.

Rey squeezes Ben’s hand as the join the others gathered around the platform. A man and woman are having what looks like very enjoyable sex. She’s riding him, her gaze flitting around to the others watching them. She smiles at them, moaning and rocking harder on the man’s dick. The man seems oblivious to his audience, fucking up into the woman, hands gripping her hips with bruising strength. They’re just...fucking, in a room full of people.

The woman comes twice while Rey watches. It’s almost more than she can bear. She turns into Ben, fingers tugging at his jacket. “I need you,” she murmurs. “Please.” 

Ben strokes her back. “All right, sweetheart. All right.” He leads her out of the room and out to the front steps, where they only have to wait a moment before the valet returns their car. 

It’s a torturously long drive back. Luckily, Ben has provided a distraction for Rey. 

A distraction in the form of a discreet little vibrator. 

He’s been hiding it in the glove compartment, and when she pulls it out, he positively smirks with triumph. 

“Use it on yourself,” he tells her. 

She flushes. “With the...balls?”

“ _ Especially _ with the balls,” he says. “I think you’ll like the way it feels.”

Rey hesitates, then pulls her dress up around her hips. Watching Ben, she presses the button and feels the vibrator hum to life. He glances over at her, eyes dark as they connect with hers.

“Eyes on the road,” she whispers coyly. 

He turns back to the road, but when she presses the tip of the vibrator to her clit, she can feel him glance over at her. 

He’s right--the vibrator sends a pleasant hum through her body, one that is only pronounced with the kegel balls inside her. She makes a small noise, spreading her legs to allow herself better access. When she tenses, she can feel the balls vibrating against her walls. It’s the most delicious sensation, one she tries to amplify by angling her hips. She’s close, so close, and all she has to do is look at Ben before she comes with a shout. 

To his credit, he doesn’t swerve or brake or do anything other than glance between her and the road as she comes beside him. Then he rests a warm hand on her thigh.

“That’s my good girl,” he croons, one finger dipping into her wetness. He licks her come off of his finger, never taking his eyes from the road. 

“I still need you,” she pouts.

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart,” he says, smirking. “I’m going to give you all you can handle when we get home.”

Rey hopes he makes good on his promise. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! This is a super short chapter, but since I updated literally yesterday, I don't think anyone will be too upset, lol. This is also a continuation of the last chapter, so...enjoy ;)

Ben is on Rey as soon as they get back to his place. He doesn’t even make her wait in the living room while he gets the room ready; he sweeps her off her feet and carries her into the bedroom. He touches and kisses every inch of her as he pulls off her dress, and then he’s slipping his fingers inside her and pulling the balls out of her. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” he murmurs.

She does, loosening her muscles so that he can pull out the kegel balls. They slip past her lips, warm and wet. Ben kisses one of the balls, grinning at her, and then sets them to the side. 

“This is pretty,” he says, indicating her lingerie. There isn’t much fabric, which is what drew her attention to it in the first place. 

“I picked it out just for you,” she preens. 

“Everything you do is for me, right, baby?” he asks softly. 

She nods. “Yes, Mr. Ren.” 

He reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out the blindfold. She submits happily, knowing he’s going to take care of her. 

“Rey,” he says when she can no longer see. “Do you want to try something new?”

“Yes, sir.”

She stays still and silent, waiting patiently like the good girl she is. When Ben comes back to her side, he arranges her arms behind her back and ties a length of rope around her wrists, binding them in place. She was already wet from coming in the car and then from him taking out the kegel balls, but a fresh wave of arousal pools in her center as she realizes what he’s going to do to her. 

Ben urges her onto her stomach and bends her knees, tying the rope around her legs so that her thighs are flush with her calves.

“You look so pretty like this,” he breathes. “All wrapped up like a gift, just for me.”

“I am,” she tells him softly. “I’m yours, just for you.”

He growls in satisfaction. “That’s right, you are.” 

She can feel him move behind her, and then something strikes her bottom. She cries out at the sensation of the riding crop smacking her, a pleasant sting on her skin. 

“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?” he purrs. 

“Yes, sir,” she says, biting back a moan when he strikes her again. 

“You got all hot and bothered watching those people tonight, didn’t you?”  _ Smack _ . 

“Yes, sir,” she whines. 

“You imagined me doing those things to you, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

He smacks her right on her center, drawing out a long, hungry moan. “You’re such a dirty girl, Rey. You couldn’t even wait until we got home to come.”

“You told me I could,” she accuses softly. 

“I know.” He hovers over her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “I love making you come, Rey. I love watching you come for me. Because of me. Are you gonna come for me tonight, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she says eagerly. “Yes, Mr. Ren.”

“I want you to come when you’re tied up.” His voice is ragged. “I want you to come like this, that pretty ass in the air and your legs and wrists all tied and my cock so deep inside you you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

She whimpers, hoping he enacts this desire.

“Do you want that, Rey?”

“Yes,” she all but sobs. “Please, Mr. Ren, I want it so bad, I  _ need _ it…”

That’s all it takes for Ben to toss the riding crop to the side with a clatter and finish undressing. He pushes her silky underwear to the side and enters her in one rough thrust. Rey moans as he slides inside her, hard and hot and eager. 

“You’re so wet,” he groans. “Wet and hot and  _ perfect _ .”

She moans again, reveling in the way he feels inside her. She’s been thinking about this all night, thinking about him tying her up like that woman at the manor and fucking her. She loves submitting to him, letting him take control and make her feel good. She loves not having to worry about what’s right and what’s good--that’s his job, and oh, is he good at it. She’s never been with anyone who made her feel this secure. But Ben...Ben makes her feel happy and safe and  _ right _ . She can’t imagine ever being with another person.

His thrusts are not slow or gentle; he fucks her right into the mattress, panting as she sings a litany of “yes” and “please” and “more”. He fucks her through one orgasm, then another, and then he finally cums inside her, crushing her into the bed. 

When the moment has passed, Ben is gentle as ever. He pulls the blindfold from Rey’s eyes and slowly unwinds the rope from her wrists and legs. She watches him sleepily, smiling when he rubs the circulation back into her limbs. He takes such good care of her. 

“Can we do that again?” she asks.

“Of course we can, sweetheart.” He kisses her. “Can you wear more things like this?”

Rey beams. “Of course I can.”

She really does love this man. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chapter before we officially go to prompts-only!

“Are you working out?” Finn demands.

Rey flushes. “Just, you know...stretching.”

“Stretching? For what?” When Rey doesn’t answer, Finn makes a face. “This is a sex thing, isn’t it?”

“Maybe,” she says doggedly. In truth, Ben had sent her a text that morning urging her to stretch before coming over tonight. She has no idea what that means he has in store for her, but then again, she never knows. That’s part of what she loves about their relationship--Ben always surprises her with things he knows she’ll love. 

“How’s that going, by the way?” Finn asks. 

“BDSM? It’s...great,” she says awkwardly. “Why?”

“No reason,” Finn says with far too much innocence. 

Rey’s mouth falls open. “Are you and Rose…?”

He flushes. “Maybe.”

Rey’s eyebrows shoot to her hairline.

“We tried...some stuff,” he admits. “Probably vanilla compared to what you and Ben...eurgh, I don’t want to think about it. Let’s just say Rose and I have...learned some things about each other.” 

“She’s a top, isn’t she.”

“Oh, absolutely.”

Rey grins. “Well, I’m glad you had this revelation.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Finn is red-faced. “Well, enjoy your sex-stretching.”

“Hmm, sure you wanna go with that?”

“Nope. Goodbye.”

.

When Rey gets to Ben’s later that afternoon, he’s ready and waiting for her. He tells her to undress but to leave on the black silk panties he’d asked her to wear earlier that day. She does, biting her lip when he blindfolds her. 

“You liked being tied up last time, didn’t you, sweetheart?” he croons. 

“Yes, sir,” she says eagerly, excited at the prospect of more Shibari.

“Lie down on the bed,” he says. “On your stomach.”

She obeys.

“Did you stretch before you came here?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” He wraps a length of rope around one thigh, then the other, right below her bottom. Then, he bends her knees and ties the rope around her ankles, pulling her so that her heels are flush with her ass. Next, he uses at the rope left over from her thighs and pulls her wrists behind her head, securing them there with the rope. He takes more rope and loops it around her wrists as well, and then he brings it down around her waist. One tendril of rope loops around her center, pressing into her bottom and her center. She finds that if she wriggles, the rope rubs against her in the most delicious way.

“How does that feel?” Ben asks, trailing his fingers over his handiwork.

“Good,” she says truthfully. She is glad she stretched earlier--this would be mightily uncomfortable if she hadn’t. 

“Not too tight, not straining you?”

“No, sir.”

Ben strokes the crown of her head. “Good. Now, try to move.”

Rey does, pulling at her wrists first. The knots around her wrists and behind her neck put an odd sort of pressure on her, making her feel a little breathless. She tries to move her legs next, and the knots at her thighs only increase that breathless feeling. When she moves her legs, too, the rope around her center presses in between her ass cheeks and rubs against her folds. She’s glad for the underwear, as it not only protects her sensitive center from the rope, but also allows the rope to glide against her, creating a wonderful sort of friction. She struggles against her bonds, panting. She feels like she’s just run a race, endorphins racing through her system as the knots press against her and take her breath away. 

“You like that?” he murmurs.

She nods frantically. “Yes, Mr. Ren.”

He rumbles in satisfaction. “You look so perfect like this. Tied up and panting. I can’t decide if I want to leave you like this until you’re a helpless mess or fuck you right here and now.” 

Rey can’t decide, either, because both sound like appealing options. She squirms again and finds that if she moves just so, the friction against her clit brings her ridiculously close to the edge. She squirms again, panting as the rope rubs her clit and pushes into her folds. A moan slips from between her lips. She’s so, so close. 

“Come for me, Rey,” Ben murmurs. “I want to see that pretty little cunt come on that rope.”

Ben’s words push her over the edge; locked in place, her cunt clenches frantically against the rope as she comes. 

“That’s my good girl,” Ben praises as she finishes, whimpering into the bed. “My good, sweet girl.” She feels the bed dip, and then she feels him kneeling over her, stiff cock brushing her bottom. He unwinds the rope between her legs, and a moment later he’s pushing her underwear to the side and sliding inside her.

Rey and Ben groan as one. He thrusts slowly at first, stretching her walls so that she can take him easier. And Rey...Rey is helpless to do anything. She can’t help squirming a little as he fucks her, creating that breathless sensation again. 

“I love fucking you like this,” he growls. “All tied up, unable to move. You take it so well, my good girl.”

“I love when you fuck me like this,” she moans. “I love...unh...when you’re in control…”

Ben thrusts harder, hands braced on either side of her head as he moves faster. She’s completely helpless right now and she loves every second of it. She comes, panting, and Ben follows a moment later, one hand gripping the rope at her back as he fucks her roughly. He comes with a groan, leaning so far over her she can feel his chest brushing her back. 

When he pulls out, Ben carefully unwinds the ropes. Rey sighs as her limbs uncoil, the blood rushing back through her veins.

“How’s my good girl?” Ben murmurs.

“Good.” She smiles as he unties the last knot, tossing the ropes to the side. “Thank you for doing that.”

Ben huffs out a laugh. “Sweetheart, thank  _ you _ .” 

He starts to massage the red marks on her limbs, but she says, “No, wait…” When he looks at her, she flushes. “Leave them. Please. I...I like the way they look.” 

Ben has the biggest, silliest grin on his face. “I don’t deserve you.” 

Rey privately thinks that it’s the other way around. 

  
  



End file.
